


Thanks, Bro

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Bisexuality, Depression, Divorce, M/M, Sexuality, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Chase had always been content with his bisexuality. After the divorce, he wasn’t too sure if or how he should go about finding what he wanted.





	Thanks, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> hey if ur bi I love you  
> happy pride month

Chase was already married by the time he realised he was bisexual.

It was a damn good thing he already believed in sexuality being fluid otherwise he might have put himself through hell denying it. After all, he’s gotten through all of high school, hanging around naked dudes in locker rooms without popping a single boner.

Okay, maybe once, but it was a nervous boner. Not a sexy one.

He’d accidentally found himself checking out some guy Stacy pointed out on TV, a B-list celebrity in one of her soap operas. She had giggled and nudged him, one eyebrow raised.

“What, you’re into dudes now?”

Chase furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at the TV and watched the show in silence for a few minutes, scanning over the men and women carefully, letting his mind wander naturally when it wanted to.

“Maybe. I guess. It’s whatever though.”

Stacy made a vaguely amused noise. They spent the rest of the night on the couch, pointing out cute guys together and bonding over their shared love of well-oiled abs.

Beyond that, it wasn’t brought up much. Occasionally Chase would look up fairly vanilla gay porn, just to test waters, and yeah. This was a thing. 

It didn’t affect their marriage in any way. Chase loved Stacy, that was all there was to it. The thought of cheating never even occurred. Even when things were getting difficult between them.

Then she handed him the divorce papers.

-

Anti got a text while chilling out with Dark and Wilford, early in their relationship. It was from Chase.

‘bro com iver’

He was drunk again. Anti knew Chase got drunk pretty damn often, but he’d never summoned Anti like this. Maybe it was important. Shit.

A brief explanation of having to go babysit, and Anti was at Chases place. A house far too big for one man, Anti was considering convincing Chase to move into the Septic space.

The door was unlocked, and Anti let himself in. He found Chase sprawled our on the couch in the living room, a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, dick out but totally limp, phone in the other hand like he’d done nothing since sending the text, and porn was playing loudly from the TV. Gay porn. Huh, not super what Anti was expecting from Chase, but certainly not the biggest issue right now.

Anti immediately walked over to Chase to take the bottle out of his hand, and Chase blinked and smiled weakly once he realised who he was looking at.

“Hey bro! Shanks fer... comin’ round, didja wanna drink?”

Anti tsk’d, shaking his head as he lifted Chase from the couch and essentially carried Chase to the bedroom.

“Dude. Yer pretty sloshed, ye know that?”

Chase made an amused sound as Anti let him down on the bed, fetching a glass of water and some pain killers from the kitchen. Anti knew the house well enough, since he’d been close enough to the family before the split that Chases kids had called him Uncle Anti on more than one occasion.

Anti sat Chase up in the bed, putting the box of pills to the side and bringing the glass to Chases mouth.

“Alright dude. Drink up. Ye’ll thank me in the mornin’.”

Chase looked a little lost, but he didn’t protest, gulping the whole glass down easily, a steadying hand on Antis knee.

“Shanks bro... fer real, ye the best, ye know that? So cool...”

Anti smirked and shook his head once again.

“Now, I’m gonna getcha another glass of water for the mornin. I’ll be on the couch, alright?”

Chase grabbed Antis wrist before he could leave the room.

“Wait. Don’ go.”

“It’s just fer water, dude.”

There was a pause.

“Please.”

There was something in Chases voice.

Well, maybe Anti could just get the water once Chase had passed out, which seemed to be inevitable at this point.

“Okay dude. Alright. I’ll stay.”

Chase pulled Anti closer, by his wrist, and just... buried his head in Antis shirt. He mumbled something that Anti couldn’t make out for the life of him.

“Huh?”

Chase lifted his head.

“Wanna sleep with ye, bro.”

Chase sounded so solemn, so heartbreakingly lonely, Anti really couldn’t turn him down. He was sure it must have been crushing to sleep in an empty bed when you’re so used to having someone there.

Anti sat down in front of Chase, leaning forward to lie Chase down, but Chase...

Chase kissed him.

It was quick, because Anti pulled back in shock.

As soon as Chases drunken brain had registered that he had been rejected (which took a moment to process, to be fair), a wave of guilt washed over his face. He shuffled back, letting go of Antis wrist and putting his hands in his lap.

“Sorry.”

Anti also had to take a moment to process. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Chase or wouldn’t be down for whatever, it was just... lots of new stuff all of a sudden. New information about someone he thought he knew pretty damn well.

And then, finally, Anti smirked.

“It’s cool, dude. Just didn’t think ye meant sleepin’ with me in that way, that’s all!”

Determined to keep Chase from having a breakdown here and now, Anti kept his voice borderline peppy.

Chase was looking down at his lap, and when Anti pulled Chases chin up to face him with his fingers, Chases face was red and puffy and ready to burst into tears.

Anti cocked an eyebrow and put on his best seduction voice.

“Ye wanna cuddle?”

Antis attempts at being comforting or... whatever, were so out of character for him that Chase couldn’t help but crack a smile. Wordlessly, because he didn’t trust himself to speak right now, he nodded.

His vision was spinning, as he lay down, Anti getting them both under the covers and snuggling up.

Wow. Chase never got to be the little spoon in his marriage. This was pretty dope. That was the last thing he thought of before finally passing out, Antis arm wrapped around his waist.

-

When Chase woke up in the morning, the first thing he felt was pain. He was sweaty, shaking, nauseous, and his head felt like someone was cracking it open with a pickaxe. Well, he needed to piss too. That was reason enough to rub his eyes and consider getting up. That’s when he saw the note on the bedside table.

‘call out when u wake up’

Next to the note was a glass of water and a couple of pain killers.

Oh. Anti. Right.

Chase could only remember the night in pieces but he already had that feeling of dread in his gut as he swallowed his pills down that he’d fucked up. He must have, if Anti decided to sleep on the couch after all. Was he even still here?

Chase didn’t get much time to contemplate, because the feeling in his stomach got considerably worse as he sat up, and before he could register, he was booking it to the bathroom, practically throwing himself towards the toilet to throw up right in the bowl.

He barely heard the shuffling behind his over his own horrid hurling sounds, and then there was a hand on his back. It was buzzing slightly, but not in an unpleasant way. It was the way Antis skin buzzed, and it felt so good on his bare back. Fuck, when had his shirt come off? Did he really try to...

No, it must have already been off when Anti showed up. That was embarrassing. More embarrassing though was Anti standing over him with another glass of water as he leaned back from the toilet bowl.

“Don’t go dyin’ on me now. I can’t eat all these pancakes by meself.”

Chase looked up, a little flabbergasted. Anti looked back, stubborn as ever.

“Don’t ye even start. I can’t do somethin’ for a friend without gettin’ that look? Drink yer fuckin’ water.”

Well, okay, if Anti was still finding was to scold him casually, then there couldn’t have been too much that had gone wrong last night.

As Chase finally made his way to the kitchen with Anti guiding him, and indeed, there was a heaping plate full of pancakes, along with ice cream, sugar, lemon juice, syrup and whatever else Anti seemed to find for acceptable toppings. Chase sat down at the table and dug in to fill his now far too empty stomach.

“Chill out, dude. If ye eat too fast right now ye just gonna throw it all up again.”

Chase finally spoke for the first time that morning.

“Since when were you the parent Ego around here?”

Anti rolled his eyes.

“Just because ye helped spawn some tiny humans, doesn’t mean ye capable of takin’ care of yerself.”

Chase had to give pause at that. It was true, he had always cared more about his kids wellbeing and safety than his own.

Chase stayed mostly silent, slowing down slightly with the eating to push aside the actual feeling of dread and guilt in his stomach, minus the vomit. Anti didn’t eat much, just watched, his head resting on his hand.

Chase pushed his plate away once he was done, and attempted something of an apology.

“So, about last night...”

“What about it?”

There was a beat.

“Sorry fer bein’ weird.”

Anti shrugged.

“Dude, you were drunk. Like, hammered. You were half naked by the time I got here, I wasn’t exactly expectin’ rational actions from ye. Although the gay porn was a bit of a shock.”

Chase blushed, and had the urge to hit his head on the table. He refrained, only because his headache was still throbbing in the background.

“Ugh. Fuck.”

“It’s chill, just didn’t know ye liked dudes.”

“‘S been a thing for years, just never bothered to say or do anythin’. Didn’t really matter too much, I guess.”

Anti gave pause. Chase had felt okay enough about it all this time that he didn’t even think to bring it up? Wow. Fair enough.

“Sorry fer pullin’ away.”

Chase looked up from the table.

“What the fuck are ye sorry for?”

“I mean, would have been totally cool if ye weren’t drunk. Didn’t wanna do anythin’ ye might have regretted sober.”

Chase nodded.

“I probably would have regretted it. Not because of it bein’ you, just because... I’d wanna remember my first time, wanna take it slow, figure shit out. I know I’m depressed but I’m not dumb enough to pull that kinda shite.”

Anti had to smile. At the very least, Chase still had his head screwed on enough for that.

There was silence across the table for a few minutes.

Anti figured Chase wouldn’t have the guts to say it first.

“Wanna try again or?”

“Yeah. I mean, once this hangover is gone, anyway.”

“Cool. Wanna shower?”

“Yeah. Sounds rad. Thanks, bro.”

“S’all good, dude.”


End file.
